Texts From Tomorrow Night
by MayFairy
Summary: Ficlets/prompts based on 'Texts From Last Night'. Set in my Halfway Out of the Dark universe. Mostly humour and ships with some gen. Just for fun. Quick explanation of universe inside for interested non-readers. Jack/John Hart, Eleven/River, Jack/Everyone, Amy/Rory, Esther/Marion [OC], Doctor/Aliya [OC], Rex/Marion, Clyde/Rani, Gwen/Rhys, Vastra/Jenny. Bonus: Sky Smith!
1. 856 - Esther and 11

**Hi everyone! Some friends and I decided to start doing Texts From Last Night prompts so I thought having a little ficlet collection for TFLN prompts for my Halfway Out of the Dark series might be quite fun. This will include a variety of the pairings in the series. :) **

**For newcomers, the significant differences in my HOOTD universe to canon are:**

**- Esther did the blood transfusion instead and both she and Rex made it out alive in Miracle Day, so she is immortal not him**

**- The new Torchwood is back up and running in Cardiff with those four plus a doctor called Marion Narke**

**- John Hart is back on the scene and playing nice to try and get Jack to love him again**

**- Jenny (Doctor's Daughter) is working at Torchwood**

**- The Ponds are off living happily with their two children Vincent and Isabella**

**- The Doctor is travelling with Aliya, a Time Lady who was one of his best friends growing up but they became somewhat estranged when they were older only to eventually reconcile after the Time War, though they still have their rough moments (We'll use the word platonish as opposed to platonic in terms of defining their relationship)**

**- Due to Aliya's presence, small changes in events resulted in a drastic change of events. Most of Series 6 has not yet occurred at this point and River is already dead, the Ponds are not involved and she is not the Astronaut**

**In terms of when these little ficlets happen, let's assume they are roughly canon but keep the timelining a bit vague. Just get a ballpark area and don't worry about it too much. This is fun more than anything else. **

* * *

**(856):**

_We were having a serious discussion about Blue's Clues and I just kept thinking, 'you've seen me naked'._

(Esther Drummond and Eleven)

* * *

"You know, I once tried to have my own handy dandy notebook at one point," The Doctor said cheerfully to Esther as he stuffed cupcake into his mouth, "Didn't quite work out, though I drew the TARDIS on the front in crayon and everything."

Esther nodded. "Yeah, I used to watch it with my nieces, so once for their birthday I put the blue pawprints around the house and we went around writing down the clues in a notebook I made specially."

"That's lovely." He beamed at her. "Best Aunt in the world, you are, I bet."

His smile was charming, as it always had been, but all she could think for the life of her was what Jack had said to her that morning, about how not only was she the physical identical of the Doctor's best friend's first body, but of how the Doctor and Aliya had actually been romantically involved at that point in their lives.

_He's seen me naked, _Esther thought, hoping her awkward and horrified inner thoughts weren't showing on her face, _Oh god he's seen me naked, or at least he knows what I look like naked. _

That was when she realised he was staring at her expectantly.

"Are you okay? You look worried," He asked.

Resisting the urge to blush - she hoped - and tucking a golden lock of hair behind her ear, Esther just shook her head. "No, not worried at all."

"And now you're blushing," He noted, smiling a little, "You know, even with an identical face and everything you never really _looked _like her until you did that." The smile was nostalgic and almost more affectionate than she felt comfortable with. "I've missed that blush, but never realised."

"You know I think I can hear Gwen calling for me," She said quickly, "Sorry." She dashed off before the situation could get any stranger. This whole 'genetic spatial multiplicity' thing was really just too much to handle. The only possible explanation was that it was the universe's way of pulling a prank on its inhabitants by creating maximum embarrassment for all involved.

* * *

**Expect many of the different pairings in this series to pop up with some more normal prompts and some rather ridiculous ones. This is TFLN after all. Hope you guys enjoyed it! **

**(I am updating IBTS soon, I promise, it's just moving at a snail's pace right now for some reason)**

**-MayFairy :)**

**p.s. I have a River/fem!OC Firefly fanfic that continues on after ****_Serenity _****if anyone is interested. :P **


	2. 202 - John Hart and Marion

**Reception to this has been fantastic so far! Thanks to everyone who left reviews on the first ficlet. **

**If you guys are liking these little extras, then also consider checking out some of the 8tracks playlists that have been made for this series, some by me and some by readers. Just search 'hootd series' as a tag on there and about 9 mixes should come up. :)**

* * *

**(202):**

_Have 7 min to kill while I wait for liquor store to open. Feels really awkward._

(John Hart and Marion [OC], mentions of Jack/John and Marion/Esther)

* * *

John Hart strolled happily through the Roald Dahl Pass and down the street to the liquor store nearest the Hub. With Jack being irritatingly serious as the only one scheduled to work that day, John figured it was nothing that a bit of whiskey and a good shag couldn't fix, if he could get Jack in the mood for slacking off a bit.

He rounded the corner only to noticed a familiar figure in the distance. As if it hadn't already made his morning considerably better (or worse, depending on how he thought about it), the figure was standing outside the bottle shop that was his destination.

"Bitch on legs!" He greeted with his usual cheerful smirk as he got closer.

Marion Narke immediately spun on her high heel and fixed a hateful glare on him. "Oh piss off, Hart. I took this day off to get _away _from you lot."

"What I can I say, Hub's been dreary without your sunshine of an attitude," He said sarcastically, still smiling just to infuriate her. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I thought I'd come to the liquor store and buy some sheep," She replied without missing a beat, her own flat sarcasm contrasting with his bright and bouncy brand. He made a pretend claw gesture at her and she just rolled her eyes, sighing very slightly as if she were internally plotting his murder. Actually, he wouldn't entirely put it past her. Not only was she a violent, vengeful bitch (who was more than a little touchy), she was an untrustworthy, violent, vengeful bitch. The rest of the team seemed to trust her just fine, even if they didn't all always like her, but he knew when someone was keeping secrets.

Marion Narke had them. He'd been a con man and Time Agent and he _knew _when something was up. The moment he'd seen her, the warning signal in the back of his brain had gone off. _Treacherous_. Only other person who seemed to think so was Eyecandy 2.0, but that could just be a side effect of how much Marion and Aliya hated each other. Besides, Aliya wasn't around enough for her opinion to matter. If she'd ever really been Torchwood at all, she certainly wasn't these days, gallivanting off around time and space in that bloody blue box with Never Been Shagged/The Bow Tied Wonder.

Hart knew that he was the someone that had to keep an eye on Marion, just in case something did go belly up one of these days. And in the meantime, she was good fun to annoy.

He took a cigarette from his jacket pocket and lit it. "So, why are you just standing outside?"

Marion opened her mouth, looking to be about to make a quick retort when she faltered and her face flushed red. With annoyance? Or something else?

"It...doesn't open for another seven minutes," She muttered reluctantly. He could practically hear that it was an apparent all time low in her life, to be standing outside a liquor shop at 8:53 on a Sunday morning, waiting for it to open.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with that short skirt Blondie was wearing yesterday, would it?" He asked slyly. As any mention of Esther Drummond tended to do, the question had Marion stiffening, and narrowing her eyes at him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Hart."

"Yeah, right, and I'm a bloody priest." Hart just shrugged. "People disregard me a lot, sweetheart, but if there's one thing I'm good at it's noticing people and what's going on in their heads. And you, Legs, are head over high heels for that girl." She opened her mouth to protest. "You're just too busy being a miserable git to do anything decent about it." He saw the tiniest flicker of worry in the doctor's eyes, and smiled. "Don't worry, Narke, your secret's safe enough with me. No one else has picked up on it, except Little Princess, and that's because you told her, I'd bet."

Marion's dark eyes were endless chasms as they scrutinized him. "If you ever breathe so much as the tiniest _insinuation-_" She seethed, and he held his hands up defensively.

"Hey, no chance! I'd _never_ be the one to make illicit suggestions, love," He said innocently, chuckling.

"No, you'd never do anything like that." She rolled her eyes again. He watched them briefly flick down to her watch. "Three minutes. Why are _you_ here, anyway? Anything more than your usual alcoholic tendencies?"

"Well, it's just me and Jack in there today, isn't it?" Hart said. "Thought some whiskey might liven things up a bit."

"You mean it might loosen the belt of Jack's trousers."

"You say that like it's a bad plan."

"No, based on your track record, it will almost definitely work."

Hart stared at her, realizing that she was acting as if something of that caliber was below her. "Oi, at least Jack cares about me! He loves me, he just isn't man enough to admit it yet. And at least I'm doing something about it. You just stand there and let it get to you without ever trying to make it better."

"Yes, because hitting on a straight woman who hates me would be so much better!" Marion snapped. "I'd drink rat poison before I took relationship advice from you."

He just grinned. "God, you're so tetchy, I love it." Her hand twitched towards her jacket pocket, where he suspected she was keeping a gun even on her day off, but he shrugged as if she were about to give him a bunch of flowers instead. "Course, you're wrong about one thing." The malice in her eyes didn't fade, but she hesitated all the same. "She doesn't hate you."

"What?"

Hart took another drag from the cigarette and smiled in the cocky know-it-all way he knew bugged the hell out of her. "Esther. Blondie. She doesn't hate you. Might think she does, or might want to, but she doesn't."

Marion's mouth set into a hard line while her eyes fixed on the cigarette. Was that longing in her eyes? Did she smoke? Had she done so once? Or had she just always been tempted by the idea?

"How the hell would you know what she thinks of me?"

"First of all, Blondie doesn't have it in her to hate anyone, not even you. Second of all, I catch her watching you sometimes. Not the same way you watch her. She doesn't even seem to know why she's doing it. But she does it all the same."

For one second, for just one infinitesimal second, Hart saw a flicker of hope in her. Then it died.

"She's probably planning on a way to trip me up on the med bay stairs and make me look as stupid as I've made her feel," Marion said. She watched the movement inside the store as the man within it got everything set up to be opened and eventually headed for the doors. As they were unlocked, she just sneered at him. "Thanks for the chat, Hart. So sorry I have somewhere to be after this."

The two of them went inside and she made for the vodka while he picked out his ideal whiskey. They ended up at the counter together.

"Whiskey. Original."

"Oh right, because vodka is really out there." He examined her more closely. "Why do I get the idea you're going to drink the whole thing? Can you even handle that?"

"Of course I can," Marion snapped as she finished paying for the vodka and grasped the bottle almost too tightly in her hands. "I'm Russian. Probably."

They exited the shop together and Marion immediately started walking in the opposite direction to the Hub, which had to be the way back to her apartment.

"Don't I even get a goodbye?" He called after her. All he got for an answer was her holding up her middle finger back towards him. Hart smirked and headed back towards the Hub, whistling all the way.


	3. 215 - Aliya, Eleven and Jenny

**Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter! Finally this prompt has some nice fluffy humour with Eleven, Jenny and Aliya [OC]. These three are always cute as a unit and the prompt was too perfect for Aliya to resist, so I had to. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**(215):**

I got kicked out of Barns and Nobles cos I put all the bibles in the fiction section

(Aliya with Eleven and Jenny)

* * *

_"It's awfully kind of you, Owl, but no,"_ the Doctor read aloud, _"I'm going to have tea with a gruffalo."_ He glanced up from the picture book in his hands at his daughter. She was listening intently, all big green eyes and childlike grin of amusement. Smiling to himself, he continued. "_A gruffalo? What's a gruffalo?"_ There was murmuring coming from a nearby section. He and Jenny tried to look through the shelves, but the attempt was fruitless and they soon went back to their book. _"A gruffalo! Why, didn't you know? He has knobbly knees, and turned out toes, and a poisonous wart at the end of his nose."_

Jenny giggled. "This is a great story. See, no one at Torchwood would ever show me books like this, they're too boring."

The Doctor bopped her on the nose and beamed. "Exactly. Never put too much stock into grown ups, it'll age you. And for a bright and shining almost four year old such as yourself, that's something to avoided for a couple of centuries at least."

"Oi!"

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, I have to ask you to leave."

The Doctor and Jenny crept along to the end of the bookshelf to see none other than Aliya being physically escorted towards the door of Barnes and Noble store.

"I've got just as much right to be in here as anyone else!" She protested. When she spotted her two friends, she brightened a little. "Doctor, a little help here?"

"Sorry, er," The Doctor looked at the shopping centre's security guard's name tag, "Fred. What exactly has my friend here done to deserve getting kicked out?"

A pissed off female attendant with bushy hair shot a glare at Aliya. "She put all the Bibles into the fiction section. I'm just glad I found her before she got through with more than three Qu'rans."

Aliya pulled a childish face at her, rolling her eyes. "I still don't see what I did wrong. I was just putting them in their rightful place."

"With respect, Ma'am," The attendant, whose name tag said Maggie, said politely, though not without apparent difficulty, "They're not fictional books."

The blonde Time Lady just snorted. "That's what you think. Just because you don't know you're wrong, doesn't mean you aren't." She shot the Doctor a look that read, 'can you believe this?'.

He just scratched his cheek sheepishly. "You know, Aliya, we were about to go and get some ice cream anyway, weren't we?"

For a moment, the prospect excited her until she worked out that it was a distraction tactic. "Yes, we were," She replied, "After I bought a book. And I haven't found anything yet."

"Aliya, maybe we should just-" Jenny tried to suggest, only to get cut off.

"No, Jenny, I haven't done anything wrong-"

"I'll pay for you to get every single topping you possibly can," the Doctor said.

Aliya glanced from Fred to Maggie to him, and finally just relaxed her body with a small sigh. "Done." Two minutes later, they were in line at the ice cream parlour and the father and daughter were laughing at their friend.

"Honestly, you're like a teddy bear with a bad bite," Jenny said, nudging Aliya playfully.

"And you're a teddy bear without a bite at all, which is why you're my favourite," Aliya answered, prodding the girl in the stomach and making her squirm.

"I thought I was your favourite," the Doctor said with a frown.

"No, I'm _your _teddy bear, not the other way around, idiot." Aliya poked her tongue at him.

"Oh, so you're the one who gets kicked out of Barnes and Noble but _I'm _the idiot."

"Yes."

* * *

**Well, at least if I'm writing these I'm writing _something_. But why does IBTS have to be so difficult? **

**Thanks for reading, and feedback is appreciated! **

**-MayFairy :) **


	4. 201 - Esther and Jack

**Finally got around to doing another one of these. Thanks for all the reviews so far, hope this one is enjoyable even though it's short. Bit of Esther and Jack fun with a touch of Marion. :)**

* * *

**(201):**

I didn't know what to say so I just sent him a chicken emoji

(Esther and Jack)

* * *

Esther stared at the phone for at least a minute straight. She and Jack had been having a very enjoyable text conversation at first, but it had dwindled until his last reply had been incredibly unhelpful for prompting a reply of her own.

"Boring or intense enough to require thought?"

Esther whipped her head to see Marion watching her, obviously having caught her eyeing the phone in her hands with a huge frown. But the urge to not be under minded by Marion was so strong that Esther immediately hit one of the emoji icons before hitting send.

"Don't know what you're talking about, Marion." The blonde held up the phone to show the brunette the 'sent message' alert.

It was Marion's turn to frown this time, and a quick retort seemed to have for once escaped her. She just turned her heel and returned to her desk.

Esther, chest brimming with the triumph over her challenging coworker, flicked to her sent folder. The grin slipped from her face when she saw that the emoji she had sent was in fact a chicken emoji.

_Oh god, he's going to think I'm the biggest idiot_, she thought with a mental groan, but it didn't bother her like it would have when she had still been crushing on her boss.

As opposed to embarrassment, she just felt amusement at the thought of his reaction to her chicken emoji. Oh yes, it was a lot better just being friends with Captain Jack Harkness, no matter how gorgeous and lovely he was.

* * *

**Reviews are love!**

**-MayFairy :)**


End file.
